


A Little Clueless

by BabyWhoLovesChickenNuggies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran is an awesome uncle, Cute lesbians, F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Allura, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Pidge, hope y'all like it, little!pidge, mommy!allura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyWhoLovesChickenNuggies/pseuds/BabyWhoLovesChickenNuggies
Summary: Pidge's story about how she came out to Allura, and an extra little scenario at the end for y'all!
Relationships: Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 15





	A Little Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this story and hopefully this meets people's standards...also I didn't have any time to revise, so if there's any mistakes don't be afraid to tell me! This story might also be a series in a collection of Voltron Little stories but the only littles will be Pidge and Keith.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge has a problem, she's little..but she hasn't told anyone yet! Including her girlfriend-

_Pidge was so tired out from this mission, she couldn't believe that she could finally wind down and just fall face first on her bed. Immediately she ran to her bedroom and took off her suit in a rush. Her sweat making it harder as the suit stuck to her like she had some sort of adhesive on her skin. In the process of getting her skin tight suit off, she whined._

_The suit wouldn't budge and she could barely reach the zipper. Fuck. She continued for about another two minutes to get it off when suddenly she felt herself going under. wow. Over this? Pathetic. She honestly tried her best to stop tears from trailing down her face until she heard a knock at her door._

"Babe?" _Allura spoke through the door, she heard her girlfriend's whining._ "Something wrong?" _Pidge fell to the ground on her bottom. She broke down over something so simple, and hearing Allura's voice just made her sadness grow._

_But before Pidge knew it, Allura opened the door and scooped the tiny girl off her feet. In response the small girl dug her sweaty face into the older's shoulder._ "Baby? whats wrong?" _All the green paladin could do was point to her suit and whine. Allura nods and sets her on her bed, gently taking the rest of her clothes off and bringing her to the showers._

_The older woman did find the behavior different from usual, as Pidge wasn't the type to cry a lot, a lot like Keith did, she hid her emotions. Well, she hid a lot of things, and she also hid the fact she was little and regressed. But not even her girlfriend could know that. Why? Well because the younger knew that she would be judged and told to grow up._

* * *

_Allura had gently placed her into an Altean bath and grabbed some soap, kneeling down next to the younger girl and she had obviously calmed down, switching through her head spaces as the Altean gave the young girl a small kiss on her forehead._ "Do you think you could tell me what's wrong?" _the older girl said in a soft voice. Pidge looks at her and squeezes her hands in between her thighs. She honest to go did not want to admit anything about her little space._

"I- uh..well I was just cranky I guess..I mean, sometimes I get frustrated easily and I so badly just wanted to wash up and rest.." _the younger girl lied, it was certainly believable, especially for someone like Pidge. Her_ _girlfriend nods,_ "Want me to wash you or?" _the green paladin nods and smiles softly. She adored the way Allura washed her, so gentle and the scratching at the scalp was one of the best parts._

_Allura could have sworn Pidge made a small purring sound when she scratched at her girlfriend's scalp, her hair was so soft and fluffy, it as like running her hands through silk. She couldn't help but smile, in fact, she might have not stopped smiling at all. But, the older girl could not wait to cuddle her amazing girlfriend in bed._

"I'll be back to get you some clothes, alright?" _The shorter female nodded and while the older one went to get her clothes, Pidge started playing with the bubbles and started to slip. As soon as she realized, she tried her best to stay in her older head space. However, after a good minute or two of her playing with bubbles, she fully slipped and couldn't really do anything about it._

"Ok love-" _Allura paused at the door, noticing her girlfriend's odd behavior, since she was Altean she had absolutely no knowledge of what little space was or why she was acting this way. Of course, Allura had no pace to say anything, as it might have been normal for humans or just a common day to day thing._

_What had made her question Pidge's behavior? Well , playing with the bubbles was normal, but the way she had been talking to herself about things in this strange high pitched voice, almost acting as a young child, and the Altean girl didn't think it was bad, or weird, just unusual from her normal behavior. The way Pidge had acted was just so much less vulgar and just unlike her age. But Pidge in fact always seemed plenty older than her age. So what was going on? What was going on in Pidge's head? Why was she acting like a young child?_

_Her mind was rushing a bit, but t the same time, she admired the way the younger girl was acting. So peaceful, and honestly, very cute. She just wants to treat her like a young child. Allura loved taking care of young children, and now that her own girlfriend was portraying that young age, it made her more happy about it. But also, if Pidge is doing this while Allura is not there, does she not want her to know?_

_Does Pidge not trust Allura?_

* * *

_Allura knew that couldn't be true..but maybe she could ask another paladin about it? Hopefully, but for now, she had to focus on washing and going to sleep with her own girlfriend. She snapped out of her trance and knocked on the frame of the door, Pidge flinching a bit. Whatever this was, Pidge was definitely scared Allura would figure out._

"Honey?" _Pidge looked like she was about to burst into tears, Allura made her way over to Pidge, giving her a hug and kissing her head a bunch of times while trying to calm down her cries. And it worked, the green paladin stayed silently close to her girlfriend, mostly the only thing to be heard was her quiet and tiny sniffles._

_Instead of saying anything, the Altean just held her close, finished washing her up, and twenty minutes later, she had Pidge settled in bed comfortably. The princess stared into Pidge's closed eyes, playing with her hair and rubbing her arm._

"Why have you been so sad love?" _The female started talking to herself, as if the younger could hear her and would be able to speak to her. It was a habit she had, a strange one, but it helped her mind wander and think of mostly good outcomes, so in a way, it was calming. And then something came to mind **"Maybe I could talk to Shiro or Keith about this! They might know what's going on!"** Usually this wasn't something to discuss with others, but the poor princess didn't know that. She wasn't much a human expert and didn't know what was wrong or right sometimes. _

* * *

_She quietly walked through the hallway towards Shiro's room, he was older, but if he didn't know, the princess could just ask Keith about it. However, Keith was a little dense, so there was a slim chance he would know, but she wouldn't figure out unless she asked._

_As soon as Allura made her way to the Male's room, she knocked on the door and tried not to be too loud._ "Sh-Shiro?" _her tone was nervous and a bit shaky. The woman was shaking from the cold, and the more she thought about talking with Shiro, the more anxious she got._

_Of course Shiro had been up. He was always such a night owl._ "Hey 'Lura, whats up?" _the man whispers, but before she can answer, she rushes into his room and sits on his bed, biting at her lip. Allura gently looked up at him, her eyes looking so soft,_ "I-I need you to help me with something, please.." _Shiro made his way over to her, picking up the mug from his little nightstand, taking a sip, and looking back at her._ "What 'dya need help with?"

"It's about Pidge"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not revised this so leave suggestions/corrections in the comments!


End file.
